


Hayato

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Smoking, Traditional Art, WTF Kombat 2021, black & white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Yet another nervous day.Очередной нервный день.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF KHR визуал G-T 2021





	Hayato

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы — [CabernetSauvignon](https://cabernetsauvignon.diary.ru/).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/7d/2f/mVLOXJPx_o.jpg)


End file.
